mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Season Three
Previously Season Two Season three is not being worked on in any shape or form. This article is only for documentation purposes Season Two Finale See the Mianite Season 2 Page Rumors throughout the years There have been many instances where the Mianite crew has been confirming it's being worked on or that it wasn't. Declan Pitts officially announced Season Three of Mianite at i56. It was confirmed that season three would be modded, with Dec excitedly revealing that there would be dinosaurs. Tom tweeted that if he got 100,000 retweets on his tweet something would happen about Season three, nothing has followed up that tweet so far. He has also confirmed in many vlogs, (here, here and here as examples) that there will be a season 3 of Mianite. Sparkles uploaded a video on February 21st, titled, "Where is Mianite Season 3?" Full info in the video, for a summary: *There is still no set date for Mianite Season Three *Tom has decided to step away from gaming for a while and go to vlogging, so that has set them even farther back. *He is not part of any decision-making group so that is not up to him. Even though FyreUK dismantled, Tom (Killer Tom) is mostly open to coming back and playing in future seasons. Blockworks has mentioned working on the MMO map at the recent minecon 48minutes into their panel. In November 2016, Sparklez released another vlog where he mentioned that Season 3 didn't look like it was going anywhere 6 minutes in, he repeated that he doesn't have anything to do with the development and that he doesn't know more than we do. A video compilation of every time Syndicate talked about Mianite during one of his stream was released, basically saying nobody has time to work on Mianite anymore but if the formula changed it could be possible in the future. Here is the video. James White tweeted a release date for Season 3, his tweet was joined by a picture of him and Dec as proof. It said "Mianite Season 3 shall be dropping soon between today and 11/08/17 but potentially next 24hrs, get notifications on here. @16bitDec" but nothing happened afterward. Xeen posted on Reddit that"One thing you really have to keep in mind is that this sub really, really likes to feed off its own spin cycle. It goes something like this: * Someone says that Tom said in chat that he was burned out on Minecraft. * Someone repeats in a new thread after that Tom is burned out, and several people agree they've heard that too. * New threads, more people repeating what they've heard. Eventually it's 'common knowledge' that Tom is burned out on Mianite and doesn't want to play Minecraft now. * for S2 was a total failure * for S3 isn't going to happen * for Mianite fandom is dying * for MMO problems * etc. We have a tendency to get to feel like we personally know the streamers we watch, but the reality is they have lives and discussions and things we don't see that's not their public face. That faux familiarity means that we read much more into off handed comments and what is (or isn't) being said, than what we really have any actual idea of. Here's the things that are verifiably true: * S3 is being made. * Dinosaurs, apparently. Everything else being discussed: that it's delayed, X streamer or Y streamer aren't interested, and all the other "I know what the streamers are thinking / feeling / discussing amongst themselves" type comments, are unsourced rumors relating back to that one time that one streamer said that one comment in that one stream. It's coming. Could be soon, could be awhile. That's all that has been said for us to go off of right now." End quote. Go look at CaptainSparklez2. Might also be other places but didn't check. Also please don't hate me." It is supposed that season 3 was indeed being worked on at the time, but isn't anymore. A new project Tom started a new minecraft series wich includes a bunch of people not from Mianite and also Jordan. It's mostly just a survival Minecraft server with lots of Mianite references. Category:Season Three